World Behind The Mirror
by CrazyForAdam
Summary: Light Adam is sweet, nice and cute guy with cool boyfriend and super life. On the other side, Dark Adam is alcoholic who just had huge fight with his boyfriend and he just hates his life. What happen when these two are separated with just one mirror?


Chapter 1 – The weirdo behind the mirror

**Okay, so, this is absolutely crazy, believe me, I know! But, damn, I LOVE new Adam's video and I just got inspiration from pictures and I dunno what else. I still don't know where this story goes I just know that it's ending like video and I will just add my own imagination in the middle. Yeah, that's not good because my inspiration is crazy, but I just had to write this. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I would be grateful for some reviews. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Light Adam<strong>

I was just listening to my new song on my headphones. You heard of it? It's called 'Better Than I Know Myself'. I think it's really good. I love the tune and everything, especially words. It reminds me of my Sauli. Oh gosh, you cannot imagine how much I love him. He's the best thing that ever happened to me. I'll shut up about him. Nobody likes to listen about someone's love life. Believe me, I know. Just right now, I was sitting on a couch, drinking tea and reading 'The Hunger Games'. Yeah, it was cool book. I really dug it.

I was so into book, when I heard something. At first I thought that I'm just imagining it and I continue to read. Then, noise came back again. I looked at the mirror that was by my left side. Nothing; I just saw my reflection in it. I smiled to myself. Yeah, I had great life. And no, I wouldn't change a thing.

**Dark Adam**

Fuck, fuck, fuck. What I'm even doing here? This house is so fucking stupid and boring. I have _nothing _to do here. Sometimes I ask myself do I have reason to live. I got into kitchen and took a bottle of Matador and got into my dark living room. I jumped and lied on a couch, opening bottle at the same time. I spilled a little on black carpet. Never mind. I took a long swig, closing my eyes to fill the alcohol running through my veins. It felt so good that I didn't even care that I will be drunk as hell in about half an hour. I had nothing to live for. My boyfriend Sauli fucked me up hard. We had huge fight yesterday and I ALMOST used fist. But hey, I somehow managed to hold my temper. I wreaked it on little mirror in bathroom. It's one mirror down – so what? Hmm… maybe I could go to some club and find some cute boy. Well, that's not bad idea. I know I haven't official broke up with Sauli, but I want someone.

A smirk played on my lips, when I heard something. I raised my eyebrows and looked around the room. Weird – there's no one. I shrugged and kept drinking. After one more sip, the noise came back again. It sounded like it came from the other side of the mirror. But the only thing I saw in the mirror was awesome me. In that black coat that I loved so much, boots, shirt and pants. I groaned and took one more sip from the bottle. Yup, I started to feel a little headache, but nothing serious. I got up and crossed that few steps that were separating me from the mirror. I looked into my eyes – that eyes that were trimmed with eyeliner. That yellow eyes that I hated so much sometimes. I shrank my hand into fist and punched mirror with it. I turned around and kept drinking. That was when something _really _weird happened. I felt something – something like tingling all over my body. I stopped and I just stood there.

**Light Adam**

"What just happened?" I asked the person behind the mirror. I couldn't see him quite well. He was turned from me. I could only see black coat and boots. I got up of the couch, leaving tea on the table. I got closer to the mirror and stood right in front of it.

**Dark Adam**

I heard a voice. I actually heard a voice similar to mine. I didn't want to turn around. Or did I? Fuck it, even I didn't know what I wanted. I took a deep breathe and turned around.

"What the fuck?"

**Light Adam**

I was shocked, really shocked. Who was this guy? He looked just like me. _Nothing _was different on him – well, except clothes and he wore a little bit more make up. He looked at me like I was some freak show. I guess I was looking at him that way too.

"Who are you?" I asked bravely.

**Dark Adam**

"I think that the better question is: 'Who the fuck are you'? And why to you look and sound like me?" Okay, I never got into weirder situation before. I was talking to myself. O my Adam! I'm going outta my fucking minds. I must be dreaming; or I'm just crazy. Wait, I already am. I tried to secretly pinch myself and it hurt. I'm not dreaming. Okay, how the hell is this guy? Better version of me or? C'mon! Somebody answer me, for God's sake.

**Light Adam**

"I'm Lambert. Adam Lambert." I said not thinking about how I'm forming my sentence, what I do… a lot. That… guy, behind the mirror, started laughing. He pointed his finger at me and then I realized what I said. But that's not the reason to laugh so hard, right? What's wrong with him? And how he showed up here? This is my house!

**Dark Adam**

"No, no, no and no! You're not Adam Lambert. _I'm_ Adam Lambert; Adam Mitchel Lambert, to be precise." Who the hell this guy thinks he is? That he can just show up like that and tell me that he's me? I got closer to mirror and looked directly at him. A bottle got closer to my mouth again and I took one more sip still looking at him. I wiped out my mouth with my hand and smirked at him. Adam Lambert is cool. He's not like this idiot that drinks tea. Haha that just sounded funny.

**Light Adam**

I touched the mirror but I couldn't touch him. He was me. He was me, only darker and more confident – and more problematic, obviously. I smiled at him, giving him knowledge that I don't mean to harm him. He was looking at me, with that yellow eyes, and I knew he's not playing nice. Oh yeah, he was very different. I never knew that _I _could be something like this. It's not me… or is it? No, I'm nice. I would never harm people.

"We're the same person." I said calmly and I still couldn't believe I'm actually saying that.

**Dark Adam**

I shook my head because I still couldn't believe my eyes. Maybe it was cause of the great alcohol... I drank almost whole bottle, after all. But, he seemed so real and all. And whatever I thought, he couldn't be. I was like this and this motherfucker can't just come and say that we're same. No, no, we aren't. Right?

"C'mon! Who are you kidding? We aren't. You're just imagining things. Or maybe I'm that one that lives in his imagination, but whatever this is, I don't believe fucking word you're saying, okay? Now get the hell outta here."

**Light Adam**

That smiled stayed on my face when I was saying this sentence 'cause I knew its right.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
